


A Shady Librarian

by spaceacealyx



Series: Superhero Universe [2]
Category: Fankids - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: JJ sees something she shouldn't.
Relationships: Lyx/JJ
Series: Superhero Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723945
Kudos: 1





	A Shady Librarian

Jade frowns skeptically at Lyx as he walks over to her, his entire aura giving her chills. “Lyx, what are you doing here? What’s going on?” She scans him up and down. He’s dressed like before, all black and nothing like how he dresses for work. He’s looking at her with an expression she can’t quite place. It’s unsettling. 

When he reaches her, she sees his eyes do a quick once over of her and she narrows her eyes at him. “Lyx-“

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

The statement takes her completely off guard. “I- Wh-... What do you mean I’m not supposed to be here?” 

His gaze reminds her of a predator hunting prey and she’s never felt so small next to him. Neither of them says a word as he steps closer and pulls her to him by her waist. “Sorry it had to be like this, JJ.”

Before she knows it, his lips are on hers. Her brain is so caught up with trying to process other things, that she ends up completely sinking into him, melting into putty in his hand. 

This is how it always is. The tension in the air is thick enough to cut with a knife and despite her skepticism, she always weakly submits to him. Kissing, touching, pulling... He wants her, she knows he does. Of course, they’ve never gotten farther than just fumbling around before someone interrupts them one way or another.

She’s so caught up in the feel of his lips and tongue on her she doesn’t even remember where they are or what she was asking him. It’s only when a knife suddenly plunges into her abdomen does she snap out of it. Air is completely knocked out of her, the shock not doing her much good either. She grunts painfully and her eyes fly open. Soft green meets purple and amber eyes. 

Lyx doesn’t let go for what is only a few seconds but feels like hours. When he does, she stumbles back, away from him. She ends up tripping over her own feet and falling onto her butt. 

She shakily presses her hands to her stomach. Then she looks up at him, pure confusion and disbelief on her face. She can’t even catch her breath to say anything. 

“JJ!”

She rips her gaze away from his to blearily look for the source of the voice. That’s when she sees Jay running toward her. Jay... “N-no...” she says weakly. If Lyx stabbed her, she can only imagine what he’d do to her. 

“Lyx, did you stab her?!” 

Her brain is lagging and she feels like it’s full of cotton. “Wh-...”

“Oh god... JJ it’s okay... Here, I’m gonna help you, just stay with me, sweetie.” 

Help her? How is she going to...

The skin under her hands starts to feel warm and she gasps. In a matter of moments, the bleeding stops and some of the pain recedes. She breathes out a heavy sigh and looks between the both of them. “What... the fuck?” She doesn't get to hear the answer though. Everything around her fades to black and she passes out.


End file.
